Big Bad Wolf
by Born Waterbender
Summary: Kagome may not be falling for Inuyasha anymore when the big bad wolf changes her mind. I suck @ summaries so just come and read please :) Rated M for fight scenes and language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be a pastime when I can't think of anything for my other stories. O3O ~Born Waterbender**

The Big Bad Wolf

Chapter 1: Lunch

Kagome walked into her house, taking her shoes off when she entered. "Mother?" She called out, looking around the house. Her mother was preparing dinner. "Oh hello Kagome, I thought you would be in the feudal era by now, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly, putting the cooking knife down. Kagome nodded and walked over to her mother. "Yes mother, Inuyasha wants to know if he can have more noodles and lunch boxes." She explained. "Sure dear." smiled and handed Kagome ramen noodles (That's what I'm calling them) and 3 lunch boxes. "Have a good trip back!" called to her daughter who had taken the lunch, put her shoes on and ran to the well, traveling back 500 years before.

When Kagome got back, Shippo was the first to greet her. "Welcome back Kagome!" He said sweetly, hugging Kagome's leg. Kirara hopped up on her shoulder, meowing quietly when Sango and Miroku came out of the forest, Miroku with a hand mark on his cheek, most likely because Sango slapped him. Inuyasha then jumped down from the tree above, snatching the lunch boxes from Kagome. "Hey! Those aren't just for you Inuyasha!" She cried out, reaching for the boxes. "Oh yeah?" Inuyasha smirked, eating a bowl of the noodles. "And what are you going to do about it?" Kagome growled and him. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Wait Kagome! I didn't mean it like-" Kagome pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "Sit, sit, sit, sit! She yelled, leaving the dog-demon in a hole he had made. "That's what's you get Inuyasha!" Shippo laughed, sticking his tongue out at the Inu hanyō and stepping on his back, pushing him farther into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I can't believe I have writers block for everything BUT this story. If you have any suggestions on my writing, (get better, ideas for next story/chapter,etc.) PM me or leave your ideas in the Reviews! I'll try to make this chapter longer since the last one was so short. I don't own Inuyasha and please R&R! ~Born Waterbender**

**The Big Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 2: A person from the past**

Inuyasha struggled to get out of the hole as the young fox demon was stepping on his back. "You little runt! When I get up I'm gonna-" He threatened Shippo, which resulted in another 'sit' from Kagome. "Don't be mean to Shippo! You deserve it, you almost ate all of his food Inuyasha!" She snapped at him. The fox demon then hopped off the half demon's back, scurrying over to Kagome who had set the food up nicely for him and Kirara. Miroku said a short prayer before showing his thanks to Kagome and eating the food out of the lunch box. Sango thanked her also, eating her food rather slowly. Inuyasha got out of the hole and plopped himself down onto the grass, reaching for a bowl of noodles when Kagome smacked his hand away. "Ow what was that for?!" Inuyasha growled. "You already ate." The schoolgirl said simply, taking another bite out of her food.

The faint scent of smoke hit the air and Inuyasha, despite his pouting, snapped his head up and was serious. Shippo and Kirara caught the scent also, and their heads went up. "Inuyasha, that's not-" Shippo started, only to be interrupted by the Inu hayno. "Kayede's village!" He shouted, running towards the smell. Kirara then meowed and the small nekomata erupted into flames, turning into a sabor-toothed cat. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and swung herself onto the cat along with the other three. Kirara took off towards the village with everybody(except Inuyasha) on her back. When they landed, everyone's mouth dropped open.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: As I've been saying; its great to be back and writing. This is another chapter for all you continuous readers and don't forget to R&R!**_

**Big Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 3: Its you?!**

The fire moved through the village like a graceful dancer moving about her stage, the smoke rising into the air like wisps of cotton balls and the soot staining cloth and skin like facepaint.

Kagome hopped off of Kirara and dashed into the smoke determined to see if Kayede was okay. But who she found was not Kayede at all. A demon stood before her, its eyes beady and its body twisted and scarred. Kagome drew an arrow back and fired, but the arrow ricocheted off of the demons skin. The schoolgirl tried to scream but smoke went into her lungs and just as the thing came closer, familiar arms wrapped around her and took her away from the smoke and heat.

"_1….2….3! 3 Jewel Shards!" _Kagome thought to herself.

"Hello Koga…"

Kagome said softly when she could think clearly.

"Hello Kagome."


End file.
